Surviving Tartarus, But Barely High School?
by StarlightWonder715
Summary: Read about Percabeth and their times at Goode High. Includes minor language and romance. Drama. Sluts and Jocks and practically something any high school would have. Rated T cuz I don't know. Out for grabs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so sorry for the mistakes and things like that. I'm going to update on Mondays and Thursdays as much as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Uncle Rick does… Though I wish I could…**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

_I can't wait to see my Seaweed Brain!_ Annabeth thought as she packed up her things.

"Honey, make sure you call every week, okay?" Helen poked her head out of the door way.

"Yeah, mom, I'll make sure." I was going to Percy's school, Goode High. We're in our senior year.

-Line break-

After my dad dropped me off at the airport, I got to my terminal and waited for the airplane to arrive. It would be a 6 hour flight from California to the Big Apple. _Beep._ I got a text from Percy.

_Percy: Wise Girl! I can't wait to see you! I'm on my way to the airport! See you_

Wow, his head must have a lot of seaweed today. He's going to have to wait for six hours at the airport. I texted him back:

_Annabeth: Seriously? You really need a watch! It's only 11:00! My flight's due at 5:30! If you don't know your addition and subtraction facts for time, there are 6 hours in between!_

I pressed send. Hopefully he won't reply that I'm no good at it eith-_Beep. _

_Percy: Well, I doubt that you're good at it either! Anyway, your heart is probably aching at the fact that you haven't seen me for so long. Don't worry, I'm not cheating on you._

Dang, I have taught him well. He read my mind! Geez, he should really stop taunting me. I replied:

_Annabeth: Stop mesmerizing me. Idiot. _

"Um, excuse me, do you know where Japan Airlines are?" someone with a very thick, but familiar accent asked. I turned to see who it was. A plump lady with curly purple hair stood in front of me.

"Oh, you've gone in the wrong direction. The Japan Airlines are in the opposite direction. If you walk straight and turn right at the shops, you'll see it." I replied in a "matter of fact" way.

"Thank you very much, young lady. Now I may go to my location." She smiled, but I knew it was fake. _Oh! How stupid of me! _

"Lady Aphrodite, what brings you here?" I ask, as polite as I could. Hey, this lady/goddess has ruined my love life (not of as right now). She first put me up with Luke, and then he died. Then Percy, who has been almost killed several times. Oops, I think I put some threatening edge in my voice because Aphrodite said:

"You should be at least somewhat nicer to me. Are you unsatisfied with Percy? Is that why you have been snapping at me?"

"No! I love Percy and that will be the end of this discussion. Before all that fuss, I was asking you a simple question, what brings you here?" I questioned.

"I am going to make this year very interesting for you. Consider me entertained, or in your case, consider yourself warned." Aphrodite finish with a smirk. _Yikes. Whenever Aphrodite says that, it's very bad. Especially for me._

**Oohh… cliffy. And if you ask why I made Aphrodite look weird, you'll find out later. Since school is coming up I will be updating less, but I promise I will try to update as much as possible. Please review, I love to chat! Live, Laugh, and Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed! This chapter is quite crappy and I don't like it that much, but it's Thursday, and updating is what I'm going to do. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV:**

Oh mi gods! I'm gonna see my Wise Girl in 5 hours! Geez, my mom was overexcited and took me here 6 hours before Wise Girl was coming.

"Mom, why did you take me here this early?" I ask as I open my laptop (yes, the Hephaestus cabin found a way to "monster-proof" electrical devices) and played Kill the Monster **(AN: I was bored and added that)**.

"Honey, it's your fault you know." She replies sewing something like a scarf.

"How is it my fault?" I asked looking up. I cursed under my breath, I had just been killed on level 261.

"Percy, you said yourself that Annabeth was coming very early. How am I supposed to know that you were wrong?" She said without looking up.

"Oh," I said thinking about that night, "I was just really excited. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey, I was thinking, about your relationship, don't make her lose something before you are 20, okay?" She grinned.

"Ummm… okay?" I said blushing, drawing out the "ay".

**-Line break-**

"ANNABETH!" I yell as I see her beautiful face emerge from the waiting room. Some people give me disgusted and weird looks.

"Seaweed Brain!" She yells quietly **(AN: is that even possible?) **engulfs me in a hug. Someone behind me gasped. I turned around and recognized Jessica Smith, the Goode High diva. From my friends, I've always knew that she'd had been crushing on me. Her eyes were as wide as tennis balls and she screamed. Uggh, her scream is way too high-pitched for her to be a human. She sashayed away and put her hands on her hips. Her brother, Mathew stuck his tongue out at Annabeth and follow his sister out of the waiting room. Other people filed in and out, which left me very red and Annabeth very confused.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth listened carefully as I explained. After I was done, she said, "I haven't even been to school, and I have my first enemy already. Geez." She sighed.

Well, I guess Annabeth had a lot of enemies because she started telling me about Aphrodite's unpleasant visit at the airport.

**Okay, that was shorter than I expected, but there you go. Remember to review and/or favorite and follow. Live, Laugh, and Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Hello! AN: When I meant I would be updating on Thursdays and Mondays, it doesn't mean I won't update twice, or that those are the only days that I'm going to update. It only means that those are the days I will update, and I might not update on other days. That's it. Oh, and I don't cuss, so don't expect to see any straightforward cussing. I don't type very fast so sorry if I update slowly. Another reason is because I want this to be grammar- mistake- free to my readers. Thanks for your understanding. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Jessica POV:**

Ugh! I can't believe MY Percy hugged someone SO ugly like her. I mean her tan is so dark and light in so many places. She should have at least gotten a millimeter of perfect tan, probably by accident. Her eyes are Percy's least favorite color, I think. Percy is like so hot and I just want to date him. I can't believe all those years he still doesn't want to date the cutest, funniest, and hottest girl, me. Well, I'm not giving up on him, never.

"Hey, Daydreamer, help me with my homework! Please?" my brother pleads.

"Fine, what do you need help on?" I ask while rolling my eyes.

"Question number 3." He replies.

"Read it to me." I demand.

"What are five numbers of pi?"

"Again?" Have I mentioned on how stupid and unfashionable my brother is? He gets D's. He's even worse than me! I must admit I am not as smart as other kids, but nobody knows except for Mathew. He wears t-shirts and jeans. He is so irregular. And if you don't know what regular is for me, it's designer clothing from Juicy and other places. Oh and my dad is one of the top lawyers in the whole East Coast! Talk about rich, deluxe luxury mansions and spoiled teens like me. BUT Percy STILL wouldn't date me. Talk about that loser Anna. Such an unfashionable name.

"Mathew, I've got a plan to sabotage Anna and my darling." I say, "Come closer" and I whisper into his ear.

**-Line Break-**

I retrieve my IPhone 8s in my favorite sapphire and tanzanite cover and call my friends. They are part of my so-called "gang". Elizabeth Mason, Kate White, and I are the most popular teens in my high school. I tell them about my plan and the fact that I won't let them go for MY Percy.

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth is going to live with me! YAY! Since Tartarus still gives me nightmares, she's going to sleep with me! Now I can get to see her beautiful face every single day I wake up.

**-Line Break-**

The next day, I wake up to that unforgettable sound of my seriously annoying alarm clock. I turn my head and I see that Annabeth has already change her clothes and is currently finding something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, doing my morning stretches in my pale turquoise boxers.

"I was wondering, have you seen my towel? I need to dry my hair." She answers rummaging through her suitcase.

"Nope, but you can use my mom's." I say starting to change.

"I won't look." She smiles and turns away. After I was done changing into my jeans and t-shirt, I said,

"You peeked, didn't you?" Annabeth turned to me and said,

"We better get going, school's almost starting!"

**Sorry if I keep on delaying their school time. I just want to ask you, please give me suggestions on what Jessica's plan is. I've got an idea, but as people say "the more the better"! Please review/favorite/follow! Live, Laugh, and Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back! Since nobody has given any reviews on Jessica's plan, I'm gonna delay the plan time. **

**To Guest: I like your idea, but since Jessica likes Percy, he will have to be popular.**

**To Hottie627: I don't need to know about yourself. TMI! I guess I like the fact that you are like Jessica?**

**To another Guest: I'm sorry about the nicknames. This is my first fanfic so I'm not very experienced with what people like.**

**This chapter is a bit short, but enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"C'mon, let's go!" I say as I push Percy towards the school bus. Once I get on, several stares meet me. I shrug it off as Percy walks toward a group of boys.

"Annabeth, meet Matt, Andy, and Sam. Guys, this is my "imaginary" girlfriend from California, Annabeth." Percy gestures to us. The three boys just stood there, mouths ajar.

**-Line break-**

As I climb the everlasting steps to my new high school by myself (Percy rushed to study hall), Jessica sashays to me and says

"Oh! Have you seen my boyfriend, Percy?"

"Uh, Percy who?" I reply, conscious that she liked Percy.

"Percy Jackson, the boy you hung out with. He's not going to fall for you. He loves me." She finishes with an evil smirk.

"Yeah right, see you later!" I walked up to the secretary's office. She was engrossed in a book. Wait, was that Ancient Greek? I looked at her name tag. _Helen Troy. That's weird. No, it can't be. Demigods don't have coincidences. _That last thought swirled in my head several times before I was interrupted by the secretary.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. What do you need?"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm a new student and I need my combination and schedule."

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase." She scrolled down and found my name after 5 minutes of searching.

"Sorry, I have dyslexia." She explained and handed me my schedule.

**-Line Break-**

When I entered the advanced math classroom, everybody's heads turned to me with their mouths open. I heard a boy whisper,

"Wow, she must be the California chick that's new. I'm going for her."

Um, that was really awkward. I sat down on the only empty seat next to a girl. She smiled and said,

"My name is Jennifer, have a seat."

"Oh, my name is Annabeth."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

Our conversation ended when Mr. Stockey (no clue why) rudely interrupted.

At lunch, I went over to Percy's table and hugged him. Jenny looked at me and then Percy and I could tell she was about to be heartbroken. I gave her a curious but understanding look. She nodded and told me to follow her. We walked to the girl's bathroom and said,

"I want to warn you about Jessica. She likes Percy and you don't want to get on her bad side. She can persuade anyone to do anything she wants them to do. She's like the queen of the school. If she finds out that you have a crush on Percy, she's going to literally kill you."

Oh! She was scared about me and Jessica! Mental Note: Jen doesn't "like" Percy.

"It's okay. Percy is my boyfriend. I don't think Jessica knows that." I say, expecting her to laugh, but instead, she looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Mental Note: Jen does "like" Percy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back. I am kind of disappointed in myself because I don't think my stories are that great, and I think that is the reason I'm not getting as many reviews as the start. I'd be great if some of you gave me ideas. Thanks. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV:**

When Annabeth and I went back to my house, she told me about Jessica and how that idiot claimed that she was my girlfriend.

"Watch out for her, she might launch a plan on you!" I warned. She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah right. The savior of the world twice, slayer of practically all the monsters, scared?" She smirked. I didn't have any good comeback so I shrugged it off and headed to my room.

But as they argued, they did not realize that the window was open and there was figure in the shadows outside the house listening on their conversation.

**Kate's POV**

I don't care if Jess is planning on dating Percy, and she told us to keep out on her business. I needed to date Percy. But, Percy was hot, and everybody wanted to. Part of the plan was for me to sneak behind the friends and eavesdrop on their conversation. I heard really weird things. What monsters? Had Percy really literally saved the world twice? No, I don't think so. As I followed them into his bedroom, Percy said,

"Look, we need to talk." I smiled. After all, this was a break up line, if Anna was his girlfriend. I expected Percy to say something break-uppy, but he started kissing Anna passionately. Tears sprung into my eyes, but suddenly, I had a thought that made me stop and grin evilly._ Jessica is going to be sooo mad when she finds out. I can't wait to see her face. Wait, we could take pictures and cut out Percy's face and add some ugly guys face. We could also post the gossip on the news. Everyone knows that the gossip highway in Goode is unbeatably fast. _I grinned wider, if that was possible.

I took a few pictures and walked back to Jessica's mansion with a smug smile on my face.

**-Line Break-**

At Jessica's house, I told her my plan and what happened and her face turned pale white.

"That is horrible, but that is good." She finally said.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"The plan is good but the scene is not." She replied. We nodded to say we understood.

"Let's go." I say.

"Where?" They ask.

"To call Percy and do plan B." I reply, rolling my eyes. I waited for Jessica to yell at me for being the leader, but I guess she must have been shocked because she didn't say anything. We go to my house and emerge in my room. Jessica took the phone and dialed Percy's number.

**The Phone Call (bold is Percy, Regular is Jessica)**

**Hello?**

Hi!

**Who are you?**

I'm here to say that your friend Anna bu-

**Annabeth**

Annabeth bullied me and punched me and called me names. She picked me up and dumped me in the dumpster.

**What? No, she doesn't do that.**

But she did that to me! She's a horrible person, you shouldn't be friends with her.

**She's my girlfriend! Are you sure it was her?**

*gasp* Yes. I am positive. Absolutely sure.

**You sound like someone I know. Who are you?**

You don't have to know. If I tell you, the whole school will embarrass me. I am the diva, I shouldn't be embarrassed. **(AN: Oops, Jess made a mistake! *evil grin*)**

**Wait, you go to Goode?**

N-no! Why would you think tha-

**Jessica, is that you?**

**I hoped you liked that. Plz review! Live, Laugh, and Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. I have writers block, so PLEASE give me some suggestions. I am out of ideas. Sorry if I am pushy, I just want my readers to be happy and satisfied with my story. But, now I think my story sucks. Please give me suggestion, I need them now! ASAP! I will give everyone who reviews an online cookie! :D :( (::) (::) (::)! Sorry! Plz give review!**

**Plz give review!**

**Plz give review!**

**Plz give review!**

**I need reviews. Reviews= energy=happy starlightwonder=new updates=happy everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back. Thank you all for the reviews. You don't know how thankful I was. I was giggling and laughing like a little girl getting a set of new clothes. (::) (:::) cookies for everyone! :D I am still in writers block, but not that much. I think it's because my teacher gives me too much homework. On the first day of school, she gave us a poster, a letter, a page of writing and a gingerbread man collage thingy. **

**1 shout out,**

**To flyingfox318 (aka my BFF): I don't think anything can break up the strong love that bonds between the two, so I'm sorry but that won't happen. And, I do realize that 318 are the numbers in Ick's email! (That is not something that I need you others to understand)**

**Okay, sorry about that note. You guys can skip it if you haven't reviewed, I won't shout anything out to those who haven't reviewed. The idea of this chapter was given to me by luv2read4reading. **

**And sorry about that, too. :D**

**Disclaimer: I did not change into a man (if you didn't know, I'm a girl) overnight, so therefore I don't own PJO and HoH. **

**Disclaimer: I did not change into a man (if you didn't know, I'm a girl) overnight, so therefore I don't own PJO and HoH. **

**Disclaimer: I did not change into a man (if you didn't know, I'm a girl) overnight, so therefore I don't own PJO and HoH. **

**Disclaimer: I did not change into a man (if you didn't know, I'm a girl) overnight, so therefore I don't own PJO and HoH. **

**Okay, that's enough. On with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth's POV**

Today, Mr. Galany assigned a math project. Jennifer wasn't there for some reason, so I was paired up with this really nice guy named Ethan. He was smart and funny, but he was also very obnoxious to people who were checking me out. I don't know why, he didn't seem to like me as a crush so I think he just wanted to be my friend. Later, I told Percy about our project and he shrugged like it was no big deal so I was not very concerned. He said something about going over to his friends place.

**-Time Skip-**

At Percy's house, we set up our work zone and started working on the project. Suddenly, I heard a footstep. I turned around. From my years from camp, I knew that footstep was not supposed to be heard by me. I shrugged it off and turned back to face Ethan. He looked at me with confused eyes and later turned away, blushing. _What was that about? Eh, nothing much probably._ Then, I heard a scream. My first thought,_ monster!_, my second thought, _someone tripped…_, _No, monster._ I ran outside to see Percy holding Riptide panting heavily, his broad chest moving up and down. His muscles flexed and his gorgeous sea green eyes… Sorry, I got distracted. Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah. Gold dust was scattered everywhere in the backyard. I raised an eyebrow.

"Empousai." He explained.

"How many?" I asked.

"2, not too many."

"Oh, well I was surprised. Your girlish screams?"

"The Empousai were screaming. Not m-" He was interrupted by a male voice.

"What was that?" I turned to find a pale Ethan, shaking with fear.

"What was what? I snapped my fingers, "Those were ladies who wanted to steal um, those flowers and Percy scared them away." Percy tried to hide his laughter. It didn't work.

"No, those were scary monster things!" He yelled. I could hear his frustratedness in his voice.

"Percy, do you think he's a demigod?" I said in Greek.

"Yes, I think so." He replied.

"Wait, you mean, those half god, half human kids?" Ethan asked. I was stunned. He knew Ancient Greek!

"Yes. Do you have dyslexia or ADHA?" I asked.

"I only have ADHA." He replied.

**-Time Skip-**

Finally, we settled this issue and contacted Chiron. He told us to bring him tomorrow and for us to protect him until that point. We decided to continue our project, and I got to persuade Percy to go to his friend's house.

After a while, he asked me about a question. He quickly murmured something that I didn't catch. I heard something like "Will yiugosmuout wiehhu me?

"Yes, that is correct." I replied, because he asked me about the right answer. But, I never knew there was a person eavesdropping on us.

**Percy's POV**

After that incident with another demigod, I decided to listen on their conversation. It was so boring, I fell asleep. After an hour, when I awoke, all soggy and drowsy, Ethan said something that woke me up completely.

"Will you go out with me?" **(AN: Percy heard it clearly because he was closer to him.)**

"Yes-"Annabeth replied. She said something else, but I was too mad to listen. Oh my gods. Did I just hear Annabeth cheat on me? How dare that stupid Ethan guy ask her on a date! How dare Annabeth go after him instead of sticking to me? I hate Annabeth! I hate Ethan even more! I thought as I swore, each time louder and louder.

**That was pretty long. Sorry for the wait. School was busy so I didn't have much time. Oh, and my birthday was last week! This is a very good birthday present. Some of you guys will ask, What? Yes, a lot of people reading my story was a great birthday present! Please Review! Live, Laugh, and Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry! I have lost inspiration to this story, so I'm putting this up for grabs. Please PM me if you want this story. Whoever gets this story, please, before putting up any new ideas, contact me for my approval. Don't worry, I'll say yes to almost everything. I won't say yes to things that will change the rating of this story or anything too absurd. Thank you!**


End file.
